Bad-Ass Felicity
by ShipsRoyale
Summary: Felicity walks in on Sara and Oliver, how will she react? Set after 2x13 Heir to the Demon, Olicity in later chapters, written cuz i hated the ending of last episode
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST ARROW FANFIC!**

**BE KIND, BUT STERN. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ARROW, ARROW RELATED, OR DC COMICS!_**

SET AFTER 2x13 HEIR TO THE DEMON

Felicity arrived at Verdant to check on Oliver, and ask him if Sara was alive, or if the crazy ass assassin was dead. Really she was just going to check on her computers and see if anything popped up on the programs she had been running. _Who are you lying to, you know you just want an excuse to look at the drop-dead gorgeous, Adonis of a man. What would it be like to lick his abs? I bet he has great stamina in bed...FELICITY GET HOLD OF YOURSELF, WOMEN!YOU ARE INDEPENDENT, YOU DO NOT NEED HIM! _She mindlessly punched in the the code, and opened the door to Arrow cave.

"I'm home now." Sara said. They started to make out and he stripped her of her jacket. Felicity saw this, came to a halt, begging her legs to move, when they finally did, she ran up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

"Who was that?" Oliver asked, pulling away from Sara.

"That blonde IT girl, uuhhh.. Felicity. Does it really matter right now?" Sara replied (from her whore mouth).

"Well..." He was cut off by Sara's lips on his and they continued about their actions.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Oliver got into the office, ready to face Felicity and explain last night to her. When he got up to his office, Felicity was no where to be seen. He checked around, no note so she couldn't be out at lunch. Then Felicity walked in. "Is there anything I could help you with Mr. Queen? I was downstairs copying something for Isabel, you would of known had you been to work on time." She ground out harshly. When he just stood there, she continued, "IS THERE ANYTHING I COULD HELP YOU WITH, MR. QUEEN?" She said through gritted teeth.

Oliver replied, "Felicity, what's wrong?"

Felicity replied, "Sir, please refer to me as Ms. Smoak, as I will refer to you as Mr. Queen. If there is nothing pressing, I have to get back to work, so if you would please, just continue into your office." she sat at her desk and paid him no mind. He lingered for a while, then he walked straight into his office. The whole day, their interaction was cold and professional. During one of his meetings, he called his executive assistant to his office.

"Fel-Ms. Smoak, could you please get my associate and I a cup of coffee?" Expecting a lie of why she couldn't, he hoped it would lighten the mood between them.

"Certainly sir, Sara left you a message." Felicity replied, much to his surprise. She brought hem both coffee, and even his tasted fine, he would have thought she would have made terrible coffee for asking him. "Could I speak a moment with you, after your meeting, sir?"

"Certainly," Oliver replied. "Now, Mr. Harkness, please take a seat."

"Wow, are you two a thing? Because if you are, what a score she is really hot." Jack Harkness replied.

"Mr. Harkness, we are not together, but I would prefer you refer to my emplyess in a professional manner." Oliver replied.

"Okay, so she is fair game, now lets get to business..." When there meeting was over and they shook hands, Jack Harkness went to Felicity's desk and was talking her up. She giggled and looked at the also well-built, handsome man with desire. "Could I take you out to dinner, tomorrow at 6?" Jack said as Oliver was walking out of his office to call her in.

"Of course, here's my number, I'll text you my home address and we can see where the night goes," she replied with a wink. _What a perfect way to get over Oliver._" , I will be in in a minute. See you later Jack," and ith a kiss of the cheek, he left and she entered his office. "Mr. Queen, I would like to talk to you about possibly getting my old job back? I found a wonderful replacement, and the IT department really needs my help."

"Felicity, why are you calling me Mr. Queen? What's wrong? You know why I promoted you."

"Mr. Queen, there is nothing wrong with me, an even if there was, it is of none of your concern as a boss. Just think it over, I am heading home." and without another word, she left. Oliver couldn't end things like this, so at the end of the day, he dropped by her apartment. When he was outside her door, he heard laughing and a guy's voice. He knocked anyway. She opened the door giggling, then stopped when she saw his face. "Can I help you MR. Queen?" he could see Jack on her couch with a glass of wine. "I am currently busy at the moment."

"Actually, its fine, I was just leaving." Jack spoke and stood up. "See you tomorrow, and wear some thing nice," he kissed her on the cheek and he left.

"What do you want?" Felicity asks.

"May I come in?" Oliver asked, she moved aside to let him in. "I came by to find out what is bothering you. Is this because of Sara and me? It was just sex, I told you because of the life that I lead, I cant be with someone I could really care about."

"BULL. SHIT." She yelled, "You can be with any one you care about, but me, and you know what that is a lame-ass excuse. Just grow a pair, and tell me you don't like me. And you know what, I am tired of throwing my career down the drain because of this, I have a job, I have degree and not in being Oliver Queen's personal bitch! Now listen, you WILL move me back to the IT department, and my time in Team Arrow is OVER! The hostility and anger I feel towards you will put someone in danger during a mission, or wait sorry, my head is still in Central City, and yours is still in your ass. I will help only during emergencies because I care about the city and Dig, but I'M DONE! But hey what does it matter, you have a new girl to replace me anyway. So do as I ask, or I will make your life a living hell, UNDERSTOOD?" Oliver was in shock. She was still fuming and he could see it.

"Understood, but you still have to be my bitch for one more day, and then you are free to go." He said, also angry because of what she said. "Why don't I grow a pair, why don't you grow a pair and tell me you are jealous, what a petty thing to leave over, but a petty thing for a petty girl!" Felicity walked up to him, and slapped him hard in the face, before he could react to what happened.

"GET. OUT. NOW." and with that he left. She threw the glasses at the door and decided she needed to work out. She ran to her make-shift gym in her apartment and started away at the punching bag. Which she had gotten to better defend herself during missions, but now it was just something to get her anger out. She punched until she started to bleed. Then she proceeded to run 3 miles on her treadmill, do 30 squats, 20 sit ups, 10 pull ups, and finished off with some yoga. She felt much better after the work out and some exercise. When she got up the next day, she was excited for her date. She went to work, and set up everything for the person to take over. She went into his office, signed some papers, and before she closed his door and headed out for her date, she said ever so softly, "Goodbye, Oliver." her tone sounding final., and a bit solemn.

Her date went well, and even after they had some hot and sloppy sex. He told her she was beautiful, and that he was looking forward to their new relationship. "Why Mr. Jack Harkness, I am a proper young lady, you will make me untidy," she then proceeded to make out with him. The morning after, she woke up on his chest and went to work, as head of the IT department. She loved being able to go home on time, and then work out. She threw out all of her Ben & Jerry's ice cream and was looking forward to a refreshed life. She got a personal trainer and was becoming really good at MMA, when she mastered that, she did some digging and found out where the White Ghosts, a group of highly lethal, assassins and snipers, trains and took out a month vacation where dedicated herself to becoming as skilled as them she pledged her allegiance, and returned home with a new skill of weaponry and being a bad-ass fighter. Life was looking up for Felicity, until she found something that would ruin it.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE REVIEWS WERE GREAT! I'M GLAD YOU ALL LIKE IT! I WAS TIRED OF READING STORIES OF HER BREAKING DOWN, I WANTED HER TO BE STRONG. NOT THAT I DIDN'T ENJOY THOSE STORIES. SORRY THIS IS A SHORTER CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN ARROW, ANYTHING ARROW RELATED, OR ANYTHING DC COMICS._**

One little Manila folder and her life was on a down ward spiral. Inside the manila folder were documents and pictures showing that Sara was still part of the League of Assassins and that her target was Oliver. She knew she didn't want to get involved, but she had to show him. That night, she went to Verdant for the first time in 6 months, she punched in the code, and it still worked. Hesitantly she opened the door and went down the steps, no one was in. They were probably on a mission, so she decided to wait. They still weren't there for a 30 minutes so she decided to get a little work out while waiting. She changed into a sports bra and sweatpants and started with the punching bag, getting in 20 minutes. Then she decided to try out the salmon ladder, she did it a few times and was on the last jump, when the door opened, she dropped gracefully, squatting close to the ground, with one leg flared out. She then stood up expecting Oliver or Digg, but she was stuck with Sara.  
"What are you doing here? I thought my boyfriend took out the trash 6 months ago?' Sara said to Felicity.  
"Apparently not, because here you are." Felicity shot back. "Don't worry, I'm not here for him, I have a boyfriend and this is strictly business. I have to give Ollie something,"  
"Just give it to me, unless you are here to see him," Sara retorted  
"I'll just come back when there are no sluts in the building, and I'm not referring to the ones in the club, " she said turning her back to leave,  
"Leave and never come back, he will never love you, bitch." that's when Sara pushed Felicity towards the door.  
"Do not touch me again," Felicity replied  
"Then don't try to take my stuff," Sara replied  
"Wow, I guess the only way you can hold on to Oliver is by being over possessive, or are you sure you aren't just a meaningless sex toy to him?" Felicity said, with a smirk, she turned to leave when Sara grabbed her by the shoulder.  
Sara said, "What is the matter with you? Mad he chose me over you? You are nothing! "  
"I repeat, do not touch me again." Felicity said through gritted teeth.  
"What are you gonna do, ruin my life on the computers? I am a ghost I don't exist, dumbass"  
"Test me, and you will fail," was all Felicity said. Sara was about to punch her in the face, when Felicity caught her hand and delivered a punch to her abdomen. That's when this became an all out war. They were matched toe to toe, of course the White Ghosts were better than The League of Assassins, and Felicty had just provided a a series of punches and jabs that brought Sara to her knees, her torso leaning back Felicity wound her arms around Sara's neck threatening to snap it if she moved, exactly like Oliver had the mask faced thug who abducted him right after he got back [episode 1] "I know your target is Oliver and I intend to expose you," right after she said that the doors opened and Dig and Oliver walked in on Felicity holding Sara in a death grip.  
"Felicty, what the hell?" Dig and Ollie said together.  
"Felicity, put her down. And slowly back away from her." Oliver spoke, arrow notched.  
"She's not who she says she is, and you two are in danger." Felicity replied  
"Felicity, I know you don't like Sara and you are jealous, but killing her is not the solution." Oliver spoke out.  
"Wow Oliver, I did not know it was possible for you to get even stupider, I should kill her right now, and it would save you and me a lot if trouble. But she is your problem, not mine. I came here out if respect for the friendship we had, and the friendship I have with Dig." Felicty let Sara go, who ran to Oliver. She was going to pull out a the folder from her bag.  
Oliver said, with an arrow notched,"Felicity step away from the bag,"  
"Relax, I'm grabbing a folder an-" Felicity was cut off by Sara.  
"She has a gun Ollie, I saw it when she attacked me."  
"What the hell? I don't-" Felicity was again cut off, but this time by Oliver.  
"I will shoot you with this arrow , if you are a threat to the love if my life, Sara. " with that Sara grinned,  
Feicity laughed, "she's playing you and you are too stupid to see it. I'm going to grab this now,"  
Then she heard the release of an arrow and she simply stuck out her hand and grabbed it. Then she broke it in half with one hand. "Oliver, like I told the little bitch by your side. I am not here to hurt you to take you, but shoot at me one more time and I will." She pulled out the documents and her bag, gave the folder to Dig and a smile to him, before starting at the stairs. "Do not call me for help when she stabs you in the back." And with that she left.  
Life had been normal for the arrow team since Felicty left, until she came to the foundry that day. After she left, Dig and Oliver were about to go through the folder when Sara grabbed it out of their hands and spoke, "there's something I have tell you guys. When I returned to starling city it wasn't just to see my family again and to see if they were OKAY after the earthquake. I had a target from the League of Assassins, it was you Ollie, I'm sorry I just couldn't tell you and then after I was released on behalf of Raza Algul, I didn't think I had to." She laid out the pictures and showed them, it was pictures of her talking to the League of Assassins and reports on the rumors. These are old, I promise. She was just looking to get you back. I'm sorry for not telling you. "  
"It's okay, for now. I'm tired and heading home, just don't come by today, I'm too moody and will wreck things with us." Oliver replied.  
They all want their respective ways. Sara went straight to the tower she hid in and waited for someone to arrive.  
"She knows, I told you to keep and eye on her." Sara said.  
"I can't all the time, I have my own targets and she is in a building where I can't see her for half her time, and off somewhere else the other half, she is like a ghost. I lose her, sorry babe, " he said hands settling on her hips, while hers wound around his neck. He leaned in to kiss her.  
Sara said, "Mr. Jack Harkness, are you trying to seduce me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! I will admit they r a bit out of character, but i don't like the idea of felicity leaving for a long time, and i wrote this to my liking, not yours so for the guests who wrote bad things thanks for taking the time to write a review, but u r encouraged to not read the next chapter. I want to clear something up, Jack Harkness is a character from Doctor Who and he works in Torchwood, the actor Barrowman, he played Jack Harkness and Myrlen. But Jack did not show Felicity to the White Ghosts, and she thinks Jack doesn't know her secret, which he doesn't but he does know that she worked with Arrow and she doesn't know he knows that. Sorry it took so long to update, my grandfather passed away and I couldn't update.

Felicity mentally cursed herself. I shouldn't have gone down there, what the hell was I thinking, poor Dig, and I can't believe Oliver shot at me. Still the feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw Oliver, was one she wasn't willing to admit. I'll call Jack.  
"Hey Jack, this is Felicity, mum... I'm having a bad day and want to go out to eat so call or text Me when you get this so we can plan a little date night. I'm thinking Chinese or better yet let's go clubbing." She left him a message. It was weird for him to not answer. She decided to take a shower to wash away the pain. As She was washing herself her hands automatically went to her shoulder where she got shot saving that bitch, Sara, from Mattock. She should've let him kill her, then all of her problems would be over. She got out to see a glass of wine with some chocolates and a note written for her:  
_We are on for tonight, meet me downstairs in 20 I have to go take care of some stuff. Love, Jack_. Awwww how sweet, she thought. She ate some of the chocolates, an assortment of Ferrero Roche, chocolate, caramel,original, ans coconut. All her favorites, she shouldn't be eating chocolate, but whatever after her day she deserved it. Then she went onto the wine, a 200 year old dom ramonet montrachet grand cru le puligny cote de b, around $2000 in price. She smelled it, it was fanatasic. Then she sat down and had a sip, the flavors whirled in her mouth. She sat there for 10 minutes before deciding to go get ready. When she stood up, she fell back down. She was really dizzy, then she fainted.

Back at the foundry, Dig was going through the file, he had a bad feeling about Sara. Felicity wouldn't risk her new life, unless she was certain about something going on. Something about this document and what Sara said, didn't make sense. Then he found it, the dates didn't add up. Suddenly the foundry door opened up and in came Sara. He decided to keep his findings to himself until he could meet with Felicity and then Oliver.  
"Hey Dig, any new cases? Is that my document?"  
"No and, no. The document is sensitive info about Leilas case, she asked me not to show you guys."  
"Okay, I'm gonna work out, wanna spar?"  
"Nah, I think I'm gonna head out, I have a date night with Leila."  
"Bye Dig."  
And with that he left the foundry, until 12 at night. Sara and Oliver were in the foundry when Dig came in.  
"What's up? I'm tired,man."  
"There I a new player in town. Her name is Bullseye. She appears to have killed 6 people in 3 days, none of the assassinations were linked to her until Sara found a connection."  
"She uses these bullets, dipped in cobra venom, it takes 20 minutes to kill, and is impossible to take out of the system. It kills people slowly and people suffer a lot. She is at Starling City Applrill that was run down a while ago. That is where she will be meeting a potential customer. We have to head out now. She is dangerous and one of the best fighters I've seen. We need all hands on deck. Lets head out." Sara said.  
And with that they went to the location.

Felicity awoke with a start. She was lying on the floor in some tacky black sleek outfit. She had a gun next to her, she didn't recognize her surroundings. Why did Jack... No it couldn't have been him. He loves me,unless... I should've known, why would a guy like him, go for a girl like me? They never do, Oliver didn't. He probably knew I worked from Arrow and that's probably where he thought I was when I took a month off and away from everyone. Does he know I don't work for them anymore? Doesn't matter, stop defending him, next time u see him, KILL him. She heard a door open AND picked up the gun. She walked towards the noise, she decided to leave her mask on, just so no one would recognize her. Then a flash grenade was thrown in and she was blinded. When she regained her vision, she was surrounded by non other than Dig, Arrow, and that bitch Sara.  
"Dig? What's going on?" Felicity asked.  
"Felicity? What are you doing here?" Dig asked.  
"I should be asking you guys the same thing."  
"Felicity put the weapon on the ground, and stand down." Oliver spoke.  
"I don't work for you anymore remember? I don't take orders from the Arrow, I take orders from in the office. What are you doing here? How do I know you didn't put me here?" Felicity all but shouted.  
"Chasing down a lead, Bullseye, which appears to be you." Oliver said.  
"Lets not overreact, everybody put your gun down. Lets talk through this, we know Felicity would never do this." Dig said calmly.  
"Oliver, She has the mark of the Brotherhood. Notorious for taking those with no family and turning them into vengeful assassins. Lets just take her in to be safe." Sara spoke.  
"Whoa, I'm not going anywhere and I don't know where that tattoo came from." Felicity said.  
"You did attack me at the foundry and you were about to kill me until Ollie showed up." Sara said.  
"Do. Not. Speak. To. Me. And don't open your filthy mouth again." Felicity said. Befor she knew what had happened, Oliver had shot her worth a dart and she fell.  
"Oliver what the hell man?"  
"We don't know where she has been for 6 months and she did threaten to kill Sara, and she has the tattoo. If she wasn't willing to go, then we have to take her in. Just to ask her questions so she can't hurt us." Oliver replied.

Back at the foundry.  
Felicity woke up drowsy. "Where the hell am I?"  
"The foundry. What do you know about Jack Harkness?" Sara answered.  
"Just that he was boyfriend before he drugged me and I woke up in the mill in this tacky outfit and a new tattoo. Why am I here? Oliver shot me with an dart, didn't he?" Felicity ground out.  
"Yes I did, you weren't going willingly so we had to take action, answer the questions and I will let you go, promise." Oliver said.  
"Sorry, I didn't know that's what he was going to do." Dig said apologetically.  
"Its okay Dig, when I get out I will spare you." Felicity said.  
"What did Jack Harkness tell you about his life before he met you?" Sara asked.  
"He told me, I'm going to kill you." Felicty replied, the Ghost in her taking over.  
"You can't kill me, your handcuffed to that chair it's impossible ." Sara replied smugly. Felicity showed Sara her hands, with the handcuffs off completely. Sara sprang into action but not as fast as Felicity who pulled out the metal chair from underneath her and hit Sara on the head, knocking her out.  
"Oliver listen to me, Sara is not who she says she is. Why else would I risk my happy New life to lie to you? " felicity said innocently.  
"Jealousy, I don't know. Felicity STAND DOWN."  
No, that's when Oliver ran up and tried to punch her, she easily deflected. Thus the war had begun. Felicity punched back and hit Oliver square in the face. He wasn't expecting that, and was taken aback.  
"Don't do this Oliver, I'm not that girl you knew back then, I've changed, I've evolved." he threw a jab at her and again he missed as he dodged it. They kept going at it, once Oliver would have the upper hand then Felicity would. Then she decided to try something out, as this fight wasn't going out anywhere. She got free of Oliver's grip, then she propelled herself into a series of jabs in punches in the human bodies weak pressure points and he was still able to keep him up. Then she grabbed him the same way she had Sara, and put him to sleep. With Sara and Oliver unconscious, Felicity spoke to Dig.  
"You know I had to do that, right? I am so sorry." Felicity replied.  
" yeah I know, it's okay. Oliver has been acting really weird, since- actually since you left. I went over the documents you gave to us and I know there is something up with Sara. And yes I believe you about your ex-boyfriend." Dig responded.  
"What are we gonna do, Dig? Oliver won't listen to us? I need to think things through. I have been knocked unconscious twice today, so I am gonna go to sleep, in my apartment. I set up a new security system, fool proof and hack proof. I will talk to you tomorrow. " and with that Felicity left. She thought she needed rest to be okay, but she was so so wrong she needed so much more. On the way home she picked up Ben and Jerrys put on some of her old clothes, her signature ponytail, and put on her glasses. She sat and ate her ice cream while watching The Avengers and fell asleep on the couch. When she awoke, her day was going to be much, much worse.


End file.
